


Away From Prying Eyes

by Seren_y_Gogledd



Series: Anarchy in the HC [1]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Jealousy, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seren_y_Gogledd/pseuds/Seren_y_Gogledd
Summary: Captain Marla has it BAD for Felix Millstone. After that void-damned woman in the betting shop hits on him, she has to confront her feelings.
Relationships: Female Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Felix Millstone
Series: Anarchy in the HC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Away From Prying Eyes

_That void-damned woman in the betting shop_. Marla seethed at the memory of the clerk practically throwing herself at Felix, right in front of her. 

Was that the moment Marla realised he'd gotten under her skin? Or was it it when he took out a Marauder with a two-footed flying kick to the face to save her life? Whenever it happened, the result was the same: Marla had it bad for Felix Millstone. That reckless, impulsive, irresistible jackass. 

Ever since the betting shop incident Marla had found herself scrutinising every interaction between Felix and other people for signs of flirting. Overthinking everything. Desperate to know, but also terrified - and struggling to get out of her own head for long enough to sleep. _Out of my head, now there's a good idea_, she thought. Nyoka was bound to have booze. 

* * *

Alas, Nyoka was not in her room, and Marla had never been one for drinking alone. _The ship's docked at Stellar Bay_, she thought, already heading down the stairs. _Maybe there's someone friendly in the Yacht Club who I can have a Spectrum with_. 

"Trouble sleeping, boss?" _Dammit_. As she passed the cargo bay, she could hear Felix up to something in there. He sounded strained, kind of like he sometimes did after a tough fight with the local monsters. _Best see what's up with him_, thought Marla. She took a few steps into the cargo bay, and - 

_Oh, wow. _

Felix was working out. Doing sit-ups, to be precise, and wearing only a pair of sweatpants. What a view! Others had described Felix as gangly, but this was untrue. He was toned, slender, _lithe_. Marla was vaguely aware that he'd asked her a question but she was struggling to think straight with such a beautiful sight in front of her. 

"Uh, boss? Groundbreaker to Captain Marla?" He'd said her name. That was a first. 

She mentally shook herself. "I'm fine, Felix. What are you doing up at this time?" 

"I could ask you the same thing, boss. But seeing as you asked, I couldn't sleep. Same as you, I'm guessing." 

"Something on your mind? I'm always here to listen to my crew." She sat on the floor beside him and tried her best to sound like it was just a professional concern. 

"Not sure you're the best person to talk to about it, but here goes. " he took a deep breath, apparently steeling himself. "When we were investigating that murder in Stellar Bay, and we had to question that woman in Left Field - "

"Oh, it's about her," said Marla, trying and failing to keep the disappointment out of her voice. 

Was that a smirk? "I was right," he said, looking her right in the eyes. "You _are_ jealous. Thought I'd been imagining it, that's what was keeping me awake. Because no way would the Boss be looking at a stowaway like me. Turns out, you were." He leaned in closer to her. "You like what you see, don't you, boss?" 

Before she could answer, he took her hands and gently placed them on his bare chest. "You don't need to be afraid, boss. I'm all yours." Stars, he was _intoxicating_. Without breaking contact, she slid her hands around to his back, pulling him closer.

"Captain, please be advised that my sensors in the cargo bay are operational."_ Fuck's sake, ADA_. 

Felix chuckled. "Relax, Boss. Takes more than gettin' caught to put me off. You got that place in Fallbrook, right? With no snooping computers and a lockable door?"

"But we have to get dressed to go out," Marla groaned in frustration. "I don't want to kill the mood." 

"Like I said, Boss. I'm all yours. And it's only 'til we get somewhere private. Besides, if we get dressed we can get undressed again, and I wanna take my sweet time with you." 


End file.
